Conversation
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Aku tahu dan sangat tahu itu sejak awal. —Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo. Not yuri or shoujo-ai.


**Conversation**

**[** —aku tahu. **]**

**B**leach © **T**ite **K**ubo

**D**rama/**A**ngst. **T**hird point of view. **AR**. **AT**. **R**ukia **K**uchiki. **O**rihime **I**noue. **I**chigo **K**urosaki.

(Timeline ketika Ichigo tak sadarkan diri, sesudah Deicide Arc. :))

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

"_I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without getting it dirty_." (—Rukia Kuchiki)

.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi dari arah _Karakura High School_. Para guru bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Para murid bergegas menuju loker dengan buku-buku mereka; membawa tas, lalu segera pulang ke rumah atau bermain dulu bersama teman-temannya ke pusat kota. Mereka semua hari ini telah lelah dijejali materi pelajaran oleh guru di ruangan kelas yang lebih suka mereka sebut neraka atau semacamnya.

Lalu satu-persatu (dan kemudian menjadi berpuluh-puluh, atau bahkan beratus-ratus) siswa keluar, berhamburan pergi dari lingkungan sekolah. Tidak para siswa, tidak para siswi—mereka semua tersenyum lega ketika bisa keluar dari tempat yang (bagi mereka) menjemukan ini.

Dua dari mereka semua ada di sana. Ya.

Keduanya perempuan. Satu berambut hitam, satu berambut jingga. Satu bermata violet, satu bermata kelabu. Satu berdada datar, satu berdada besar. Satu kalem, satu ceria.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Sama-sama membawa payung. Beberapa siswa memandangi mereka—_oh, betapa cantiknya Inoue-san dan Kuchiki-san_, batin mereka bersamaan.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Beberapa hari lalu cerah, dan sekarang mendung—hei, lihatlah, betapa menakutkan petir-petir di atas sana. Mereka sudah siap dengan cambuk-cambuknya yang mengerikan bagi anak-anak.

"Sepertinya hari ini bakal, hujan, ya, Kuchiki_-san_." Inoue—gadis berambut jingga, berbicara pada gadis berambut hitam di sampingnya, Rukia. Yang diajak bicara hanya memandang langit sebentar, lalu menggangguk tanpa bicara.

Ada kegetiran di balik mata violetnya yang indah.

Rukia tersenyum kikuk. "Ya—sepertinya begitu," balasnya singkat.

Lalu mereka berjalan menjauhi _Karakura High School_, bergegas menuju rumah.

Langit saat ini seperti mereka berdua. Sedih, menyakitkan—memang. Ada orang yang hilang dari kehidupan mereka. Untuk sementara; ya—karena ia belum mati, hanya tidak sadarkan diri.

Tidak, bukan Ishida. Ishida itu _Quincy_, dan ia _Shinigami_. Ishida pada awalnya membenci dirinya, tapi ia tidak.

Tidak, bukan Chad. Dia bukan orang yang tergolong _Fullbringer_, Chad iya. Dia dulu suka mencari keributan, Chad tidak suka mencari keributan.

Tidak. Dia itu dia. Bukan orang lain.

(Di sana, di sebuah tempat, ia terbaring—tidak mati, hanya tidak sadarkan diri. Matanya tidak terbuka sejak Perang Musim Dingin.)

"Inoue."

Rukia bersuara dan Inoue menoleh padanya. Langkah mereka tidak berhenti. Suasana memberat. Serasa ada yang ingin ditumpahkan—

"Ya?"

—seperti langit mendung ini. Ya.

Rukia menatap Inoue, mendalami mata kelabu itu. "Aah—" dia gugup, "—kau hari ini mau ke Toko Urahara_-san_ lagi?"

Sementara yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil. Begitu anggun, bahkan giginya yang putih bersih dan berderet rapi hanya terlihat sedikit dari celah bibirnya.

(Tapi yang bertanya hanya mampu menatap kosong. Tidak tersenyum, tidak muram, hanya pandangan kosong—seolah ada keganjilan di sana.)

"Tentu saja." Inoue menjawab pendek. Senyumnya begitu lebar dan cantik.

"Oh."

"Aku ingin menunggu sampai Kurosaki_-kun_ sadar."

Jeda panjang, lalu diisi suara Rukia, lagi. "Aku tahu."

"Aku merindukannya."

Jeda panjang, lagi. "Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kuchiki-_san_?"

Rukia membelalakkan matanya, lalu fokus lagi ke jalanan. "Eeh—apa maksudmu, Inoue? Aku?" tanyanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

(Karena, terkadang pura-pura tidak mengerti itu membuat kita tambah mengerti. Karena, terkadang pura-pura menutup mata itu membuat kita lebih bisa merasakan realita.)

Inoue merangkul pundaknya, tersenyum polos—bagai anak kecil (yang tidak tahu apa-apa), lalu membalas, "Kuchiki-_san_. Terhadap Kurosaki-_kun_. Merindukannya, tidak?"

(Jika bisa, Rukia ingin seperti Inoue; menunggu setiap waktu hingga Si Jeruk bertitel Ichigo Kurosaki itu tersadar. Jika bisa, Rukia ingin mengembalikan kekuatan Ichigo, tapi—

'Tentu saja!'

—pada kenyataannya; tidak bisa.

Itu hanya akan membuat Inoue terluka. Itu hanya akan membuat perasaan Inoue terhadap anak Isshin Kurosaki itu hancur.

Ia tidak bisa. Rukia tidak bisa.)

"Mungkin ini gila, tapi—" wajah Rukia bermimik sebal (dan ia berdusta, berakting), lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—aku pun merindukan Si Kepala Jeruk itu."

Tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak gila.

"Ya—" Inoue menghela napas dengan tersenyum, tapi sekejap wajahnya berubah khawatir, "—tapi—"

"Apa?"

"—perasaan dalam hati ini—" dia menunjuk dadanya, sebagai perumpamaan, "—lebih dari sekedar rindu, menurutku. Mungkin... suka?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Inoue yang menjadi salah tingkah dan merona.

(Tapi, di sudut kecil hatinya, Rukia merasa ada sesuatu yang begitu menggumpal. Seperti rasa sakit, pedih, sedih, dan sesak.)

"Aku tahu." Rukia menatap jalanan, tanpa henti, dan menunduk. Dia berbicara lagi, "Aku sangat tahu."

Kemudian di persimpangan jalan, mereka berpisah. Si Jingga ke Toko Urahara, Si Hitam ke rumahnya.

Hujan pun turun. Sangat deras. Begitu menyesakkan dan dingin. Tanpa henti-hentinya berjuta-juta tetes air menghujam dan menyakiti epidermis. Bau basah di mana-mana.

Rukia tidak membuka payungnya. Dia membiarkan hujan membuat rambut hitamnya layu. Dia membiarkan buku-buku dalam tasnya hancur gegara air. Dia membiarkan seragamnya menempel pada tubuhnya, memeluknya erat karena beban air.

"Aku tahu—"

Hujan tidak menipis; malah mempertebal dirinya. Mata Rukia basah karena air hujan—

"—dan aku sangat tahu itu—"

—dan air matanya.

"—sejak awal."

Awan hitam masih menggantung di langit. Hujan masih mengguyur bumi.

Sementara Rukia belum beranjak dari sana.

.

—**the end**.

.

review/concrit? :)


End file.
